


janurary fools

by pipperoni



Series: demons, empty coffee cups, and black cats [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, bc its not written by me if theres no cursing, changbin is just in love and confused, jisung is a demon and hes raising three mice, rated t for cursing again, the rest arent here :(, woojin and minho are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipperoni/pseuds/pipperoni
Summary: "what? no. this is real.”"an april fools joke then?""it's january.""january fools?"or; in which jisung is a demon, and changbin is in love. surprised, but still in love.





	janurary fools

**Author's Note:**

> instead of writing a jeonglix/seunglix/minlix drabble i have planned for mermay i wrote this,, ive had this in my drafts ever since i posted that minwoo fic and i finally finished it, and im so mf proud of it tbh. i really really like this series and i wna write more for it so please look forward to that!! owo  
> enjoy!!!

changbin never thought he'd end up dating a demon.

when he met jisung, he didn't think much about it. the kid was loud and annoying, but one thing led to another and they've been dating for 6 months.

"what the fuck."

when changbin entered jisung's house, all he had in mind is how well their date will go. he planned this date for weeks, it's supposed to be a 6 month anniversary date, and it can't go wrong.

what he came across, was jisung, with a red thin tail and a pair of red horns.

"uh... hi?" jisung said so quietly, changbin almost didn't hear him.

"what the fuck." are the only words the older could let out of his mouth. "am i missing something? is this halloween or some shit?"

any small hope jisung had disappeared, and it showed. "what? no. this is real.”

"an april fools joke then?"

"it's january."

"january fools?"

"oh my god." jisung rolled his eyes. "changbin. i’m a demon.

"yeah i got that.” changbin snapped, still finding it hard to believe.

now, don’t get him wrong. he’s not mad that jisung is a demon, nor mad that the younger didn’t tell him. jisung had one thousand and one reasons not to tell him, demons aren’t that likeable among some people. he’s just, surprised. yeah, that’s it.

“hey, i’m sorry i kept this from you.” jisung’s voice was so small, changbin’s heart squeezed.

“no! no no, it’s fine. i’m just… surprised, that’s all.”

“and you’re okay with this? with dating a demon?”

he’s still a bit insecure, changbin noticed. “yes, i am. maybe you’re a demon but you’re still jisung. i still love you for who you are and i still want to date you, demon or not. i promise.”

he really kept his promise. changbin and jisung have been dating for 8 months now, 2 months after The Big Discovery. that 6 month date went great, as much as changbin remembers from it, which isn’t much (let him be, he has a shitty memory).

as much as he loved jisung, he still didn’t get used to the demon shenanigans.

at some point in their relationship, the two started sleeping at each others places. honestly, anything any healthy couple would do.

oh only if changbin knew what it involved.

apparently, demons are night creatures. since some demons are living among humans, they change their sleeping schedule to match those of humans, so it’s easier for them to blend around. still, sometimes they have a hard time sleeping at night, and staying awake at day.

and when jisung can’t sleep, no one else can sleep.

changbin can’t even start with the countless times when jisung woke him up at the middle of the night, the endless movie nights that started at 2am and continued until changbin had to leave for work or until he passed out, whichever came first.

don’t tell anyone, but sometimes, he enjoys those movie nights.

sometimes, they’re a chance for changbin to be more open with his feelings and words, using his sleepiness as an excuse.

tonight, was one of those nights.

hotel transylvania was playing. jisung insisted to play the third movie, saying it’s the worst one and that’s what’s entertaining about it. changbin was too tired to disagree, and just hugged jisung’s waist and put his head on the demon’s shoulder.

ever since he noticed the half vampire half human kid, he stopped paying attention to the movie.

“you know, that kid reminds me of you.” changbin said slowly, words mixed with sleep.

“the half vampire kid?”

“mhm.”

“really? how?”

“because he’s all bouncy and energetic and cute.”

“so, that’s your way of calling me annoying.” jisung joked. “i see.”

“you didn’t let me finish. he’s also really loving and he always wants to see everyone happy. he seems like a person who would do anything to make another person happy. he’s also the kind of kid that would accept anyone into his heart, regardless of who they are, or what their past is. that’s why he’s like you.”

jisung didn’t answer, but changbin didn’t have to know that he was touched. the younger just held changbin impossibly closer.

“i love you, don’t ever forget that.”

changbin fell asleep hearing those words.

the next day, jisung was asleep most of it (but somehow made sure to be awake before changbin goes to work to laugh at his cheesiness from last night. also, maybe he wanted a goodbye kiss).

a year and a half into their relationship, the two decided to move in together. changbin, leaving his roomate woojin (“thank fucking god” the older said, but changbin knows he’s going to miss him), and jisung leaving minho, the demon’s best friend (who was, apparently, also a demon).

moving in together was exciting, but it wasn’t much of a change in the long run. since the two already know each other’s routines, everything was the same except they saw each other more. and in a new house.

everything was nice, changbin was happy. but then jisung brought mice home. then he was no longer happy.

“why the fuck did you bring mice home? where did you even find them!!” changbin said, standing on the living room table, as far as possible from the mice. no, he doesn’t care that they were in a cage.

“poor babies were locked up in a lab, but i managed to get them out!!”

“you stole them?!”

“no!! i let them free!!”

and that went on and on for 20 minutes. changbin flinching everytime jisung got closer while holding the cage, saying to put those ugly creatures back at that stupid ass lab, and jisung insisting he saved them.

little did changbin know, mice were a demon's best friend, just like dogs were humans’. so there was no way getting these mice out of his house.

eventually, he got used to them. jisung named the mice minnie, binnie, and bob, the demon saying he named them after the people he loves the most. changbin is curious who this bob guy is.

by now, the couple have been dating for two years. those two years were the most hectic two years in changbin’s life, dating a demon isn’t easy.

even if he would’ve known that in two years he would’ve been dating a demon, living with him, and raising three mice with him, he wouldn’t have tried to change anything.

because he had jisung by his side. and demon or not, jisung was the person he loved the most.

(maybe he’d name a mouse after him.)

**Author's Note:**

> come talk with me im [@jiryujin](https://twitter.com/jiryujin) on twitter!!!


End file.
